


do you love me?

by realheroesdontcry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BotFA, M/M, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realheroesdontcry/pseuds/realheroesdontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the battle of the five armies is coming to an end, Fíli is desperate to feel his brother's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you love me?

"Fíli, take your brother with you and scout the towers. Go now!"

Thorin yelled at the blond Dwarf as hundreds of goblins approached them.

"Dwalin and I can handle them, hurry!"

With a push on the back Fíli stumbled forwards while grabbing his younger sibling's vest.

"Let's go brother, I don't want them to hurt your pretty face" he grinned. But behind that grin there was angst. Fíli was terrified Kíli would die in battle. They had traveled all this way to find their home again, and by everyone's surprise they did. But now the greatest horror was yet to come. War was upon them, and even though Kíli was a great warrior, one of Thorin's best, there was a chance he didn't survive it.

And so Fíli kept an eye on him all day. He peeked to see if his younger sibling was still around when he didn't see him within a matter of seconds. He wondered if Kíli noticed how the older one kept watching and following him. He was terrified. But beside the anxiety there was also pride. Fíli was proud to see his younger brother grow from a reckless young dwarfling to a real strong man. And how he loved his brother.

He frowned as the two of them walked through a cold and empty stone tower. He really did love his little brother. And he knew Kíli loved him too. But there was this Elf. He saw Kíli watching her. He was jealous. He didn't understand. Kíli was his, and his alone.

A dark and strong desire suddenly welled up into him and he pushed Kíli against the wall.

"Tell me you love me" he softly growled. Kíli was startled for a moment as Fíli's hands pushed his shoulders against the cold stone.

"I..I do. I love you brother" "And you would never leave me, right?" Fíli narrowed his eyes and suddenly Kíli understood.

"Brother.. I.. you understand it wrong. I am fascinated by Elves. By the way they move, talk and fight. But my heart belongs to you, forever and always."

Fíli's desire grew even more inside him and within a matter of seconds their lips touched. Fíli's braids brushed his Kíli's stubble. Hands found their way down to his little brother's waist who now softly started panting. Kíli grabbed his sibling's moustache and sotfly tugged it. The older one growled.

"I want you" he moaned into his ear and gently pulled Kíli's hair. The young one knew they had to scout the towers and his consciousness told him not to do this but his heart told him something else. Soon enough his hands were in Fíli's trousers, pulling them down so he stood in only his underpants. Fíli started leaving a trail of kisses down in Kíli's neck and pulled his sibling's pants down as well. Their erections touched and Kíli moaned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He panted into Fíli's ear and growled as the older one softly nibbled his earlobe.

"It isn't" Fíli stopped what he was doing to face Kíli. "But I don't care"

With these words he pulled down Kíli's underpants and grabbed his manhood. The brown haired one bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning and pulled Fíli against him so their lips met again. Fíli started moving his hand in a slow rhythm. Up and down he went as he felt Kíli's erection grew.

"I want you to fuck me" Kíli whispered in his brother's ear. But by his surprise he shook his head in response .

"No, little brother. Today, you are going to fuck mé" In the blink of an eye he grabbed Kíli's waist and turned him around. Fíli now stood against the wall and Kíli was in charge. A sparkle appeared in the youngest one's eyes. He liked it.

"Alright then.." slowly he crouched and pulled Fíli's underpants down. Kíli took the lid in his mouth and started sucking. Hard. Soft. He licked and kissed. The enjoyment was big as Kíli felt the shaft growing inside his mouth. Fíli growled and grabbed his sibling's brown hair. Suddenly Kíli stopped and stood up. He pushed his brother against the wall, spreading Fíli's legs with one hand as he was helping his manhood entering him with the other. A moan echoed through the hallway as Kíli started moving. Sweat began to drip down his forehead and his breathing quickened. Fíli stared into the dark brown eyes he always studied and only felt love and enjoyment. The worries were gone. It were only his brother and himself.

"Go faster" Fíli growled. Kíli grinned and did the opposite. He leaned forwards so his stubble tickled Fíli's ear.

"No, I decide what we do and how we do it" And he fucked him slowly. With one hand he pleasured his brother. He changed rhythm as he noticed Fíli was starting to reach his highest point just to see the pleasure and annoyment in his eyes.

"Oh fuck" Kíli growled and started moving faster. He couldn't control his body anymore and let himself go. Fíli panted and moved along as their rhythm was high.

"I'm coming" Kíli whispered and with one last thrust he came. He moaned loudly and tugged his brother's hair with no pity.

"Go faster, please" Fíli begged and with one subtle movement Kíli pulled back, sat down on his knees and took his brother's erection in his mouth. He started sucking and soon enough he felt the warm fluid entering his mouth. Fíli moaned as he felt Kíli swallowing and soflty tugged his hair in order to pull his brother up again.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed him passionately. "You too, brother" Kíli gave him one last kiss. The two of them quickly dressed themselves again and continued with what they were supposed to do.

"You search the ground floor, I'll search the lower levels" he ordered Kíli and gave him a small kiss before they separated. Fíli smiled as he thought about what just happened. He loved his little brother so much. As minutes passed Fíli still found nothing. Until he saw a light ahead. He heard voices. Goblins. A sudden anxiety overwhelmed him. Kíli could be in danger. The blond dwarf turned around to go back but saw lights there as well. He quickly realised he was trapped as he saw goblins approaching him.

"Kíli.." he whispered as a big shadow came nearer. The heir of Durin saw a metal hook, a arm, scars. He immediately knew who this was. Azog.

"Kíli..." he whispered again as tears welled up in his eyes. He just stood there as he faced his fate, frozen like a statue as Azog grabbed his coat.

"Don't worry. You're about to see him again. He will watch you die"


End file.
